Plasma screens, speakers, light switches, electrical outlets, recessed lighting, junction boxes and other components can be mounted to walls or ceilings. Components are generally mounted in a bracket and have a front external cover that conceals a front of the component. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,169 to Shotey teaches an outlet box with a hinged component cover that covers the front of the box. Shotey's component cover, however, requires the installer to install the outlet box along a support strut, such that the component cover extends outward from the front of the wallboard, preventing a flush-mounted appearance. Shotey and all other extrinsic materials identified herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,092 to Curtis teaches a wall-mounted speaker system that clamps a speaker directly to a wallboard using the component cover and a clamp bar. While Curtis allows a speaker to be clamped in any location along the surface of a wallboard, wallboards generally can't support the weight of heavy speakers over time. Additionally, the component cover of Curtis still extends outward from the front of the wallboard, here again preventing a flush-mounted appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,702 to Hagman teaches a wall-mounted speaker that is hidden behind a wallboard. The speaker is attached to opposing struts in a wall, and a thin, opaque component cover is hammered over the speaker and the entire assembly is spackled over. Hagman can be mounted between any two studs in a wallboard, gives a completely flush-mounted appearance, and even hides the speaker from view completely. Hagman, however, does not allow the component cover to be easily removed after spackling, and does not provide an easy way to remove the speaker if it needs to be maintained. If Hagman's speaker needs maintenance, the entire assembly needs to be ripped out of the wall and reinstalled from scratch.
Thus, there is still a need in the art for improved wall-mounted systems with removable, flush-mounted component covers.